


Like The Dog Star?

by JellybeanzAndFrogz



Series: --Wolfstar Short Stories-- [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Fluffiness, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Short, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanzAndFrogz/pseuds/JellybeanzAndFrogz
Summary: “Oh- MY GOSH! I am so- I can’t express how sorry, I just saw your kid, and I-I thought I’d help, he was all alone, and, and-” The Stranger, which Sirius had taken to calling him, hurriedly explained, his mind working faster than his mouth.“No! I’m sorry, I should’ve never let Harry out of my sight!” Sirius lied, hoping that The Stranger didn’t see through it. He never told James and Evans about any of this, they would surely blow up at him using their son to pick up hot guys at the park.The man eyed the cheerful toddler, instantly letting out a breath and smiling sweetly as the boy ran around Sirius in circles. “Well, that's good, I’ll be off now Mr….?”“Sirius.” Sirius blurted out, but instantly clearing up the air of confusion as soon as the other man’s eyebrows furrowed, “Well, I mean not serious, but Sirius, ya know- not that you CAN’T call me serious! Because I can be very serious, but I’m also funny! I’m a funny guy, but not in like an ‘I’m so much better than you, because I’m funny,’ kind of way, of course! But Black is actually my last name, but I figured honoraries weren’t necessary, because- well that doesn’t matter, but Sirius like the-”“Like the dog star?”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: --Wolfstar Short Stories-- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Like the dog star?--Chapter One

Babysitting Harry was never one of Sirius’ favorite pastimes, but it surely was better than sitting in with Lily at her yoga sessions. Of course, he could do without the temper tantrums, but the emerald-eyed toddler was generally un-bothersome. Today was one of his “good days”, Harry hadn’t thrown any fits today, much to Sirius’ delight. He really wasn’t in the mood to drag out screaming toddlers from public places. 

They sat in the bustling park upon a plaid picnic blanket, littered with all kinds of baby food. Sirius scanned the area with the eyes beneath his tinted sunglasses, occasionally stopping to interact with Harry. The toddler had finished eating a while back, he was now squatting in the sand, playing a game of treasure finding with his belongings. 

Sirius picked at his nails, reminding himself to re-polish them black. Shifting from his fixed position, he turned to his side, the grass tickled the bit of his stomach that had been revealed as his shirt rode up. He laid his head on his propped-up arm, using the other to brush the fleeting bangs out of his eyes. 

He gazed at Harry, watching as the kid furrowed his eyebrows, a look of determination on his face as he tried to shovel sand with his tractor. Sirius’ eyes rose from the toddler, only to be met by a handsome stranger that was sitting on the other side of the park, book perched in one hand and coffee in the other. Well, handsome was an overstatement, the man was the definition of complete and utter mediocrity. 

But he was so god damn hot. 

“Hey, Bambi!” He called after Harry, who was still overjoyed to be filling his shoes with sand and dumping them out again. The toddler looked over, his cheeks rosy and bright. He giggled and bumbled after Sirius, falling into his arms. “Hey little guy, remember what we practiced?” Sirius said as he chuckled at the flailing child. 

Harry twisted his shirt beneath his hands, eyes lit up, nodding furiously. He was eager to execute their well-crafted plan, “Yep, yep, yep!” 

“Alright,” Sirius grinned, then pulled Harry close enough to whisper into his ear, “See that guy over there? On the bench?-” Harry nodded, “I need you to help me, alright? I’m gonna go use the loo, I’ll be back soon,” Sirius plopped himself upright, dusting his red leather pants and re-lacing the black boots that were gifted to him by his brother long ago. Strutting over to the bathroom, he waited as Harry worked his magic. 

Sirius smirked to himself as he heard the well-rehearsed tears springing from Harry’s eyes, whining and moaning for someone to come back. Now, if Mr. Mediocre-Goddamn-Beautiful didn’t go over to help the boy, he wasn’t worth much of Sirius’ time anyway. 

Of course, quickly the man walked over in concern because he was too damn perfect. Lowering himself to Harry’s level, he asked Harry his age, to which Harry stuck up 4 fingers. The stranger’s face softened and he gently grabbed Harry’s hand, or more like Harry grabbed his, his whole pudgy hand wrapped around one of the stranger’s fingers. Harry’s eyes welled up in tears, which was his cue.

After composing himself, and conjuring up the best-worried face he could muster, Sirius began to pretend to be searching for Harry. Quickly catching on, Harry dashed towards Sirius, the mystery man stumbling after him. Sirius fell on impact, Harry tackling him, and the other man trying not to tumble after them, just barely keeping upright. 

“Oh- MY GOSH! I am so- I can’t express how sorry, I just saw your kid, and I-I thought I’d help, he was all alone, and, and-” The Stranger, which Sirius had taken to calling him, hurriedly explained, his mind working faster than his mouth. 

“No!  _ I’m  _ sorry, I should’ve never let Harry out of my sight!” Sirius lied, hoping that The Stranger didn’t see through it. He never told James and Evans about any of this, they would surely blow up at him using their son to pick up hot guys at the park. But at this rate, Harry deserved an oscar for his performances, maybe he really should consider placing him in the arts. 

The man eyed the cheerful toddler, instantly letting out a breath and smiling sweetly as he ran around Sirius in circles. “Well, that’s good, I’ll be off now Mr….?”

“Sirius.” He blurted out, but instantly clearing up the air of confusion as soon as the other man’s eyebrows furrowed, “Well, I mean not  _ serious _ , but Sirius, ya know- not that you CAN’T call me serious! Because I can be  _ very  _ serious, but I’m also funny! I’m a funny guy, but not in like an  _ ‘I’m so much better than you, because I’m funny,’  _ kind of way, of course! But Black is actually my last name, but I figured honoraries weren’t necessary, because- well that doesn’t matter, but Sirius like the-” 

“Like the dog star?” The Stranger asked, with a very amused smirk on his face. That did wonders, not that Sirius wasn’t already a nervous wreck around him, but now this totally-not-attractive-mediocre dude was being all smart and cute like that in his honey-colored cable-knit jumper. That Sirius definitely did  _ not _ want to snuggle up into. 

“Yes, exactly, you’re perfect, I MEAN THATS PERFECT.” That caused a few strangers that were passing by to look at them, even Harry stopped his intensive research on some leftover chalk to stare at them. The Stranger blushed slightly, and Sirius doubted he was any better, he was probably crimson at this rate. This was surprising because Sirius was an absolute god in human form, and The Stranger, was, well, The Stranger. Just an adorably mediocre man that had soft hair and golden eyes, contrasting against his sharp cheekbones. As well as barely noticeable silver scars adding definition to the canvas of his face. “And your name?”

“Remus, like the-”

“Like the roman myth,” Sirius said, they were perfect, two men with the burden of their parents wanting them to have original names. “Have any siblings?”

That made Remus chuckle, which weirdly warmed Sirius’ heart because it was not cute at all when little crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. Nor the fact that he did not have the most adorable little gap between his two front teeth, and the smattering of freckles did not contribute to the fact either. Totally not. 

“No, but I’m surprised you got that, not many people do,” Remus smiled, gazing up and down at Sirius’, making him shiver. 

“Well, I could say the same to you, Sirius the brightest star in the sky. Not really common knowledge, I suppose,” He fidgeted with his numerous rings as Remus began to speak. 

“Live up to the name?” 

“Nah, you?” Sirius snickered, licking his lips. 

Remus shook his head, “Haven’t really gotten the chance to be murdered by my brother, not that I have one, anyway,” 

Sirius burst out with laughter, Harry following his lead, not actually knowing what they were laughing about, but as a toddler, it was his rightful job to laugh at everything and anything. 

“Well, Sirius Black, I’ve had a great time, but I really ought to be going now,” Remus said, checking his watch. Sirius tried not to stare at him too much as his forearms were exposed, chunky sleeves bunched up at his elbows. 

“Yeah, see you around, eh?” Sirius said, slightly distracted by what he just told himself not to do. After the momentary infatuation with Remus’ limbs, he couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. Maybe Remus didn’t like him after all, otherwise, he surely would have asked for his number. 

“Yeah,” Remus began to walk away, but before he got too far he turned around and said, “Hey Sirius?” The raven-haired man’s head shot up, masking a fake smile onto his face. 

“What’s up?” 

“You’re good enough looking to not use your kid, to hit on  _ ordinary _ guys at the park,” Remus said over his shoulder, with a wink. The bloody prat actually  _ winked.  _ Sirius sat there dumbfounded, Harry making incoherent words in the background. Eyes wide, he rubbed his jaw achingly, sure it had just hit the ground in shock. Was he that obvious? 


	2. Like the dog star?--Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mckinnon, Chocolate Shakes, Stubborn doors, and book clubs.

“No, you don’t understand _Marls,_ I mean he’s _perfect,_ ” Sirius whined, dragging his hands through his hair. 

“And I’m sure he is, just like every other man you talk about,” Marlene said, wiping down the counters of the overly bright diner. 

“Well, yes. But this one is different!” Sirius said, furiously scribbling all over a paper napkin, “And _now_ I’ll never get to see him again,” 

“It’s a small town, Sirius, I’m sure you will,” Said Marlene, dusting her uniform and flipping through a checkbook. 

“I doubt it, he probably thinks I’m some creep for using Harry and won’t speak to me again,” Sirius groaned, mentally hitting himself for his stupid plan. 

“You _used Harry_?” Marlene said, not hesitating to smack him over the head with a stray fork. 

“IT WAS ONE TIME!” Sirius yelped, taking cover, “Plus, he definitely hates me now, so that was no use,” 

“Forever the optimist, Black,” Marlene rolled her eyes and tapped her foot expectantly. “And how many times do I have to tell you that you actually have to order something in order to stay here,”

“Oh, ha-ha,” Sirius glared, “And yes, please get me an extra-large chocolate shake to drown my sorrows,” he added on, sweetly. 

“Alright, I’ll be back,” Marlene’s smile peeked through even as she tried to hide it. 

Sirius tore at the already crumbling paper napkin and continued to stab it with the fork that he was earlier assaulted with. He dug deeper into his thoughts until there was a noticeable disruption. 

“Hey, Sweetheart!” A guy called harshly at Marlene as he entered the shop. He was big and hairy and carried a stench that followed him around everywhere. He was the kind of guy that your parents warned you about, the ones that went out of his way to make your day ultimately worse. 

“You’re not welcome here, Greyback,” Marlene put simply, clearly not wanting to interact with this man. Her back was turned from him, so only Sirius could tell how shaken up she looked. 

“It’s Fenrir, darling, or are we one last name basis now?” He laughed hungrily, advancing on Marlene. She clutched her apron, visibly taking deep breaths. 

“Please leave.” Her voice cracked. He didn’t even flinch, but just walked right up to her, acting like he owned the place. 

“Oi! She said to bugger off, you twat!” Sirius chimed in, taking a protective step towards Marlene. He turned to glance at Sirius and immediately started laughing. 

“What are you going to do, you little sissy? Kick my feet?” 

He wasn’t wrong, that was exactly Sirius’ field of a plan, considering the man-bear was twice his size. Greyback took a step closer to Marlene and something inside Sirius snapped. 

He didn’t even realize what he was doing until pain shot through his arm up to his shoulder, and a splitting crack rang out. His hand had connected with Greyback’s nose, who was doubling over and howling in pain. He stumbled out, pushing the swinging door wide and yelling about his prestigious lawyers, leaving a jingling sound of the door’s bell echoing through the silent diner. The only thing that broke it was a quiet giggle when Greyback bottom was hit with the door’s rebound on his way out. 

A slow clap began from table 6, where two old men sat, eventually traveling to a family of five. At once the whole diner exploded with hooting and applause, some even came to shake his aching hand. Sirius stood, basking in glory, dramatically taking a bow. Though, in reality, he was horrified. Had he really just done that? It was so unlike him, what came upon him? 

Cradling his hand, Sirius sat down and waited for Marlene to lecture him about “always creating a ruckus in the diner”. Which was why he was so surprised when Marlene came to give him a great big hug. 

“Thank you,” She said, nose buried in his hair, “thank you,” 

Sirius pulled away and noted the tears barricading her eyes. “You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, you bloody twink,” Marlene sniffled through a smile, using the edges of her dishtowel to wipe the tears out the corner of her eyes. “You did the whole diner a favor. He’s been coming here for ages, terrorizing all the customers,” 

Marlene turned towards the crowd of regulars for their confirmation and a chorus of “yeah” rang out. One brave soul even yelled, “Hell yeah!” which led the crowd to chuckles. 

“Here,” Marlene said, twirling around to retrieve a delicious looking chocolate shake, “On the house,” 

Sirius took it gratefully and watched as almost every person raised their glass to him, staring in awe as all ages and genders came together. Sirius felt amazing. 

“To Sirius Black! Cheers!” Marlene hollered. 

_“Cheers!”_

Sirius spent the rest of his night downing his shake and occasionally waving a polite hello as customers left. By the time the diner closed at seven, most of the customers had left, Sirius' empty shake glass stood forgotten on the counter as he chatted animatedly to Marlene. As the last two customers, the old men who started the clap left, they pulled Sirius aside and thanked him for his apparent “bravery”. And Sirius starred in longing for hope of the future, as the couple walked down the street, joyfully holding hands under the setting sun. 

Marlene shortly kicked him out, closing up the diner and leaving him with a friendly kiss on the cheek. It being half-past seven, Sirius called a cab and relayed his address to the driver, staring out the window like some teenager in a coming of age movie. Thinking of love, life, Remus, sorrows, Remus, his sweet leather jacket, and his most prized possession. And Remus. 

The cab rounded the corner to his flat and Sirius hopped out after paying the fee. He walked up the stairs leading to the entranceway and jiggled his key into the slot. Twisting it, he tried to push the door open, but all the lead to was him dislodging his shoulder after slamming into it. After a few more worthless attempts, he left the door with one final kick. 

Walking down the dimmed street, he pulled out his mobile and flipped to James’ contact. He angrily pressed the “call” button and tapped his foot, waiting for him to pick up. 

“Alright?”

“Yeah mate, bloody door is stuck again,” Sirius loved the flat, it was spacious and had enough privacy for 4 people. Not that they needed that much anyways, Lily and James had taken to sharing a room, which left the rest to Sirius and guests. But there were a few downsides to the space, stuck doors, horrid plumbing, and the neighbors that seemed to get up before the sun and start their exercise videos in neon leotards. 

“Just bodge it up a bit, it should work. I’ve got the big presentation in a few, so I really can’t be on at the moment,” 

“Yeah, alright,” 

“Ring Lily if you can’t get in, she’s got that bloody- lovely book club at the library, yeah?” 

“Thanks, mate,”

Sirius ended the call and shoved his hands in his pockets. There was no way he was going back to the flat, he’d probably break a few bones trying to fix that thing. It was freezing but the walk to the library was only a few minutes or so, so he sucked it up and tried to keep warm. By the time he got there, his hands and feet were numb, and he felt as if he just swallowed 7 ice cubes. 

The warmth washed over him as he entered the two-story building. It was extremely large, far too big for a _library_. “Thank the gods for radiators,” Sirius mumbled under his breath. He walked up to what seemed to be the only person in the store and leaned over the counter asking for directions to the book club. The clerk was nice enough and only told him to quiet down a bit, at least he didn’t get kicked out this time. 

The library felt hollow as he trailed past the looming shadows of the bookshelves, they were abnormally large and held all sorts of books. He couldn’t hear a thing, which was unusual because he was used to places with lots of action and noise. He walked up the glamorous staircase, not nearly as glamorous as the one he had as a child, which also doubled as bookshelves, and reached a sign where the clerk had told him to take a left. 

To his left, there was light in the distance. An unmistakable bout of blazing hair through the doorway. He couldn’t see much considering Lily had her back towards the small entrance of the door, but that was bound to be the book club. Figuring he would try and sneak up on her, he crept through the dark to the only light source. As he reached the opening of the doorway, he made sure to not make any noise and crept up on the doorframe. 

“LILY!” He jumped out and grabbed her shoulders. Practically everyone in the room screeched with fright. She spun around, her eyes even brighter than her flaming hair. Rolling up a magazine that was left around, she whacked Sirius over the head with it. 

“SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!” She continued hitting him as he crouched, cowering.

“Ow! Evans- ow! It was just- ouch! bloody hell! A joke! It was a joke!” Sirius propped his arms above his head, and although the paper was flimsy, Evans could make anything hurt if she tried hard enough. 

“Well, it’s what you deserved,” She sniffed, pointing her nose up and looking down at him. Quiet giggles and snickers could be heard throughout the room. “Everyone, this is my brother-in-law Sirius, Sirius this is everyone,” She smiled proudly and Sirius couldn't help but feel like he was an object at show-and-tell. 

“Er, cheers,” Sirius said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Sirius scanned the room left to right. The book club was an odd bunch, a few alternative teenagers here and there, a sweet old couple, stereotypical English majors, a couple of bumbling children, pregnant women, single men, people in their late twenties, and thank heavens for his fucking luck. 

Mr. Mediocre-Goddamn-Beautiful himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone happen to know how to insert pictures that are not from the web? Also thank you for the 10 kudos, it means a lot to me, and seeing every one of them motivates me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
